


Birthday Surprises

by Glamtrueffel96



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Saulbert, Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surprises, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamtrueffel96/pseuds/Glamtrueffel96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning of Adam's 31. birthday and Sauli surprises him with breakfast in bed. And is another surprise waiting for Adam but how will he react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made any mistakes i wrote this today with a cold and a pretty bad headache :P   
> Hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think please <3

The morning of Adam's 31. birthday Sauli woke up extra early and quietly got dressed. He looked down to his boyfriend for more than two years who was still asleep. After Sauli had untangled himself from Adams arms the sleeping man had sighted and hugged a pillow instead. The blond chuckled softly. Adam looked so adorable he wanted to hug and kiss him real bad. It seemed unbelievable he was 31 already Sauli swore he looked no older than 25, what he told Adam very often since he still got self conscious of his looks sometimes. 

Sauli smiled wistfully as he remembered Adam's birthday 2 years ago the first one they had spent together. That had been an amazing party. This year Adam had celebrated a few days earlier because he had to leave for New York early the next morning. In the evening some family and their closest friends would come over but Sauli had the whole morning to spoil his partner as much as he wanted to. 

And now he needed to stop watching Adam sleep or he would never get breakfast ready before Adam woke up! Sauli went into the huge kitchen and began to cook. He made pancakes with maple syrup and Adam's favorite kind of tea. Then he took the chocolate cake he had prepared the day before when Adam had been out with some other friends and put it into the oven for just a few moments to make it perfect. Saulis stomach tingled with excitement as he remembered what was hidden in the middle of the heart shaped cake. OMG how would Adam react? The blond took a few deep breaths and put everything on a tray.He put his beautifully wrapped present next to the food. Since he and Adam had agreed on not buying the others expensive presents it was a studded leather bracelet he had made by hand. Sauli had spent a lot of time on it and he knew his partner would absolutely love it. 

After taking another deep breath Sauli entered the bedroom again and set the tray down next to Adam who appeared to be still sleeping. With a soft smile on his face Sauli pulled the curtains aside, letting the sunlight flood the room and hummed contently. He walked over to the bed and laid down again next to Adam who had begun to stir. Sauli leaned over him and kissed his partners forehead until Adam opened his eyes and sleepily smiled up at him. "Happy birthday my love!" Sauli whispered and lowered his mouth down to Adam's. Their lips moved against each other sweetly at first but soon their kiss turned passionate and Adam sucked gently on his lovers lower lip to open his moth. Sauli obeyed eagerly at first then he broke the kiss and sat up breathing hard. Adam was pretending to pout at him, a expression Sauli could barely resist. He started to giggle and Adam joined in. "I brought you breakfast baby" Sauli smiled and put the tray in front of them. Adam beamed:" Thank you honey that's so sweet. I love you so much." "I love you too, more than i ever loved anyone." the Finn replied in a sweet voice.:"Now lets eat before it gets cold. ''

At first they ate the pancakes which were delicious. Then Adam unwrapped his present. He gasped:" Oh Sauli thank you so much this is perfect!" Sauli just smiled and stroked his boyfriends beautiful face:"I'm glad you like it. Why don't you cut the cake?" Adam nodded and took the knife. But as he tried to cut trough the middle the knife got stuck on something. Looking curious he reached into the cake and pulled out a little black box which had a sparkling heart graved into it. Sauli held his breath as Adam opened the box. He was so nervous of his reaction,he desperately hoped that that was what Adam wanted too. 

The lid flung open and Adam gasped. Inside the box lay a beautiful silver ring decored by sparkling black and white diamonds. "Wow"Adam whispered and turned to look at Sauli with hope blossoming in his eyes.Sauli took his partners hand:"Adam Mitchell Lambert. I love you so fucking much i can't imagine ever living without you! Will you please marry me?" he asked blushing hard. Adams face was alight with happiness as Saulis words sunk in."Yes i want to ,so bad! Of course I'll marry you i would do it on the spot!" Sauli beamed at Adam lovingly and slipped the ring onto his finger."Kiitos.Rakastan sinua Adam." Adam almost squealed with happiness and flung his arms around his partner.

They started kissing again like there was no tomorrow.Their mouths opened and the world faded around them until only their frantic breathing and yearning bodies existed anymore. Sauli trailed soft kisses down on Adam's neck then on his bare stomach. Adam groaned in response and rubbed his crotch against Saulis, their growing erections only separated by their boxers since they hadn't put anything else on for breakfast. The dark haired man quickly pulled down the shorts and threw them somewhere into the room."Yes!" Sauli gasped between hard kisses:"Fuck me Adam!" Sweat formed on his face and chest as Adam took the lube and began to stretch out his hole with two fingers. Sauli panted,growing harder and harder.He was going to come soon if Adam didn't stop finger fucking him! Finally Adam slipped his huge leaking dick into him and Sauli almost shouted from pleasure. It felt so good, so right to be connected like that! Adam pulled in and out faster and faster. The two men's panting grew faster and faster in total sync. Sauli moaned Adams name loudly as he came and the pleasantly dazzling feeling of his orgasm filled him completely. Adam was brought over the edge by that and he jerked hard one last time before he came,too. 

For a while they just laid on top of each other hearts racing until their breathing slowed down. Gently Adam pulled out of Sauli and wiped up their come with the bedsheets. Sauli sighted contently against his boyfriends chest and wrapped him into his arms. Adams eyes were already falling shut. Both men were exhausted and soon they feel asleep again next to each other where they belonged.


End file.
